Houston, I think we have a problem
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: Follows Impossible Astronaut and Day of the moon.
1. Chapter 1 Amy's Pov

The man who had brought the gasoline introduced himself as Canton Everett Delaware the third. He said we knew him, but not yet, and that there would be some difficult times ahead. Before we started to head to the diner, he grabbed my arm and held me back as Rory went on ahead. "Please," he pleaded, "give this to Emma. Tell her I remember who Benedict was." He grabbed my hands and placed something in them. I opened my hands to see what it was, a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a star. When I looked up to say something, Canton was gone. By the time The Doctors entered the diner talking about his straw, I had forgotten about the locket.


	2. Chapter 2 Normal Pov

Boring days of just standing in the Oval Office watching Nixon push papers around made me want to give up on America .But then I would look to my side and see my partner and I would quickly change my mind.

Today was like any other boring day, waiting for the phone to ring, when a loud noise, one that I had thought I had forgotten, rang out through the room. There was a shock of disbelief as a man in a bowtie came rushing out of a very familiar blue box, a box that should not be there.

The man in the bowtie presented himself as The Doctor, when he turned to address Nixon, two other people came falling out of the box, and he announced them as the Legs and the Nose. The Doctor looked around the room seeming to nod as he scanned things, then when his eyes landed on me he came rushing towards me. "Shadow."

Canton slid from beside me to stand partially in front of me, blocking the Doctors path,. "Her name is Emma." As he said that the red head that was announced as 'Legs". Face lit up. She mouthed 'Emma' as her hand slid into her pocket. I went to walk past Canton, but he laid his hand on my shoulder. I nodded as I continued to stare at the red head, after a moment he let his hand fall down. As we stood face to face she brought her hand from her pocket and held it cupped for a second. She looked down at her hand and then up to my face.

"Someone," She looked uncertain for a second, "told me to give this to you." she held her hand put to me. Io looked down at what was on her palm and a tear fell down my face, slowly I took the locket from her, I opened it to hear a lullaby. Closing it I backed out of the room, nearly running down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Normal Pov

As I returned to the office The Doctor was standing next to the blue box about to open it. "Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." With that he pushed open the door and rushed in.

For a moment or two Canton looked uncertain then whispered "What the hell are you doing?" he headed towards the door, stopped and turned towards me. "Coming?" with a nod I grabbed his outstretched hand and stood by his side as he opened the door and walked through.

Canton's reaction to the inside was immediate, his mouth dropped open, but no words came out. My reaction on the other hand was the complete opposite of his. A huge grin spread on my face and I ran up the stairs to the console. My hands reached out to touch it, but they were slapped down. Looking up I saw a small smile on the Doctor's face as he pointed a finger at me. "No touch!"

Lighting up, I stared him down ready for an argument that was bubbling to come forth. "I can't touch? I'm sorry I refuse to take orders from a man wearing a bowtie!"

"Bowties are cool and you know it!"

"No, I don't know. I think wearing a veg on the lapel is much cooler." As I finished my sentence I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Shadow it is you!" He screamed in my ear.

From behind us came a fairly loud throat clearing. We turned around, still in a hug, to face the three others in the room with us. Quickly we dropped our arms as we were being glared at by a cross looking red head, a confused looking man, and Canton who was a mix of anger and confusion.

"Right you didn't met my companions have you, the lovely ginger is Amy and Big nose is Rory," at his introduction Rory gave a small noise, only to be hit by Amy. "This is Sh…"

"Emma!" I interrupted ignoring the Doctors questioning look, I continued to talk as I headed down the stairs towards Canton. "I'm Canton's partner." I placed my hand on my holster.

The Doctors eyes followed my hand and a look of anger flickered through his eyes. "A gun! Since when do you use a gun?"

I pulled my 'gun' out of its holster and let them see it. "It's a Tesla; its main purpose is to stun, not kill."

It was quickly taken from my hand and studied with the Doctors sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds he nodded and placed it back in my hand. The Doctor ran to the console, turned a few things, pressed a ton of buttons, and smacked a blinking circle. Finally he turned around with a smirk on his face and used his hands to guide our eyes to the door.

Canton was the first to go to the door; his voice came back to us. "We've moved! How could we have moved?"

The Doctor gave Rory a look as he rushed out after Canton. "You haven't even gotten to space travel, yet?"

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory defended.

I went up to him and patted his back ignoring Amy's glare. "Don't mind him; it's a lot to explain." I turned to follow The Doctor and Canton, as Amy stood next to Rory whispering to him.

The place we landed in was dark, deserted, and rundown. Cobwebs littered every corner and dust occupied all the available surfaces. The sound of the sonic screwdriver was coming from the far back corner, I followed the sound side stepping Canton who was in shock, to find the Doctor scanning a spacesuit.

"Doctor, if there's a child here, no wonder their calling for help. But why to the President and not just the police?"

The Doctor was mumbling to himself about spacesuits and aliens. "Why are humans just now going to space? Right this instance? Because the aliens need a spacesuit. A spacesuit with a direct line to the most powerful man in America."

I moved closer to examine the suit and noticed tearing. "Whoever was in this, had incredible strength to get out." Canton was stumbling his way towards me. "Alright are we?"

He slowly shook his head as he poked my arm. "We've moved haven't we? It's not like that time you and that Captain made me drink the blue drink that smelled like bananas is it?"

Chuckling, I ignored the stern look I was receiving from the Doctor and placed my arm around Canton's shoulders. "I promised you I'd never let Jack near you if he was carrying anything blue, right?" He nodded his head as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Then, there's nothing else to say then we've moved."

On his way back to his spot, he stumbled on a wire and started to fall. Before I could reach him, Amy cam up beside him and helped right him. When I saw that he was fine, I turned towards the Doctors disproving face. "I swear it was only one sip or two."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but he was instead pushed to the ground by Amy who was pointing a gun into the shadows. "Pond? What are you doing?"

Her aim didn't waiver as she replied, "I'm saving your life!" she squeezed her finger and a loud bang filled the silent room.


	4. Chapter 4 normal pov

Running that was all there was left to do now. Looking down at my arms I could see all the marks that the marker left, dozens upon dozens. All of the times I had witnessed them, but the slightest distraction would cause me to turn around and in that instant my mind was clear of all thoughts of them. There was nothing to do when I faced them; my tesla was long gone, given to Canton. So I mark myself to remind me that they are out there in numbers you wouldn't believe.

For all the running I've done, I still ended up backed in a corner. The face I knew so well, loomed in front of me, it lacked any emotion. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand moved from his side and showed the card up his sleeve. My tesla cranked up to the maximum. "It only seems fitting that you get taken down with your own weapon." He raised the tesla so that it was level with my face, he squeezed the trigger and the last thing I saw was his face.

* * *

><p>The darkness was getting annoying and so was the constant movement, couldn't they find a better way to dispose of people? The swinging lasted for a few more moments only to be interrupted by an unceremonious drop. Biting my lip to keep me from making a noise, I waited for someone to unzip the bag. Finally when I was free, I sat up and stretched, I scanned the room around me and nodded with approval. "Nice cell Doctor!" I smirked as Canton helped me to my feet. "And you Mister, turning it all the way up! It really stung and ruined my shirt." I pointed to the small singed hole.<p>

Canton seemed to be holding in laughter as he bent to unzip another body bag. "How else would I have made certain that you would appear dead?"

I was about to slap the smile off his face, when the Doctor interrupted me, "Could you stop your flirting and untie me?"

"But Doctor… I think I like having you tied up!" I winked as I slowly made my way towards him.

He rolled his wrists, "You were with Jack for too long."

My smirk quickly dropped off my face as I looked down at my hands. "Yea? And whose fault was that?"

The Doctor didn't answer, but I could see for a moment sadness flash through his eyes. As his two friends were dusting each other off though, his face lit up again. He headed to the corner behind him and leaned seemingly on thin air. With a snap of his fingers, the cloaking on the T.A.R.D.I.S turned off. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Plans were made, plans apparently that I wouldn't be a part of. "Really Doctor? You can't expect me to stay here while you go running around fighting the beasties!" trying to keep up with the Doctor is quite difficult when he's running around putting Nero sensors in everyone's palm.<p>

The Doctor gave me a stern look as he placed one in his own palm. "You'd just follow one of us anyway and probley end up in trouble wouldn't you?" I looked up at him with a smirk; he shook his head as he grabbed my hand and finally placed a sensor in mine. I winced slightly and he gave a small smile. "Right then, you're with me."

* * *

><p>Watching the Doctor mess with the space shuttle was much more entertaining than watching a phone all day. When the Doctor got off the phone he sat back up, "Don't worry I put everything back the way I found it." He glanced at his hand where a piece of wire was dangling. "Except this, there's always a bit left over, isn't there?"<p>

Attempting not to laugh was seemingly failing, so I turned away from them and quietly laughed in the crook of my elbow. Seeing the look I was given, I tried to put a somber look on my face. One of the men in the white coats cleared his throat. "Um… If your done sir, mam, would you follow me please." Without waiting for a reply he turned and started heading down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom, he led us into a classroom and indicated for us to sit. Then he left leaving us alone. Sliding down in my seat I looked over at the Doctor. "Because I would be the one to get in trouble."

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened and three men walked towards us. When they started questioning us, the Doctor tried to inform them that we were on a mission from Nixon. Which they choose to ignore, that is until he walked in the room with Rory in tow.

After a few pretty words from Nixon, we were on our way. As we entered the TARDIS, I turned toward Rory with a smirk on my face. "Did you really just break their model?" Rory looked sheepishly at his feet and turned to walk past me. The Doctor came running back in and started putting coordinates in. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

For a moment he didn't answer as he turned a dial, but when he turned around. "Canton called, he needs our help."


	5. Chapter 5 normal pov

We ran as fast as we could down the hallway that Canton's voice was coming from. He was facing a door about to shoot it, the Doctor quickly pushed him and sonic'd the door open. We rushed in, the room was empty, yet we could still hear Amy's frantic voice. Rory looked down and picked up her sensor. "They took this out of her, how did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?"

"Is it recording?" I asked stepping closer to Canton.

The Doctor slowly turned the sonic screwdriver towards it. "It defaults to live, this is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

"Amy can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, were coming for you, I swear."

"She can't hear you. So sorry, it's one-way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, she can always know I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always." Rory brought the sensor closer to him and whispered promises of bringing the Doctor to her, to help find her.

The caretaker came in the room to inform us that he thinks someone had been shot. The Doctor pushed past him and led the way to his office, where an alien lay on the floor. The Doctor bent down towards it asking who and what it was.

The alien tried to get up. When it couldn't it started to speak. "Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence and silence will fall."

The Doctor had a stunned look on his face as he walked past us, he gestured for us to pick the Silence up. We carried him and placed him on the floor of the TARDIS. No one said anything as we picked Nixon up and let Canton out of the prison.

When Canton couldn't convince the soldiers to get Dr. Sheppard, Nixon walked towards him. After much schmoozing we finally got Dr. Sheppard's assistance.

After much difficulty we finally had the Silence fixed up. The Silence looked up towards the Canton and I as Canton pulled Amy's phone out and pointed it towards the alien. "You tend to my wounds, you are foolish."

"Why? What would you do in my place?" Canton inquired as he pressed record.

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight. But you will never remember. We weren't even here. Your will is ours!"

Canton smirked as he held the phone in one hand. "Well sorry to disappoint you. But thanks, that's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a video phone. Whatever a video phone is."

I couldn't help but laugh at Cantons confession of confusion. Canton ignored me as he pressed send. Canton nodded to me and held his arm indicating that I should walk with him. As we were clear of the prison, he closed it locking the Silence inside. We were guided over to a lone table, with a small television set on top, by a guard. Canton pulled the phone back out of his pocket again and held it to his ear. He said ready and placed it in a glowing contraption and turned back towards the television.

Next we waited, waited for the moment our plan would begin. "That's one small step for man," Armstrong was interrupted as a Silence filled the screen.

"You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill as all on sight. You should kill as all on sight. You should kill as all on sight." The Silence looped then Armstrong appeared again.

"One giant leap for mankind."

The guard that was in the in the room with us, turned to the side and lifted his gun, before I could react he shot three times.

Canton and I headed to Nixon's office hearing guns going off the whole way. When we stepped through the door I saw that Rory had a funny little grin on his face. Shifting my gaze to his side, there was a familiar red head. A large grin filled my face and I sprinted towards her. I pulled her in a large hug, but as I touched her she became rigid. Quickly I let my arms drop and took a step back.

As the Doctor was talking to Nixon, I strayed towards the back. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stay here anymore, and people would start asking questions, Questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. Before anyone could notice me, I started to slip through the open door, but a hand grabbed a hold of my shoulder and gently pulled me back in the room.

"Emma, you seem to be heading in the wrong direction." My face must have shown my confusion because the Doctor started to guide me towards the TARDIS. "She's missed you since I left you with Jack." The Doctor stopped walking and placed his hand on her door.

"Doctor, wait." His face fell. "Oh, don't give me that look you know I'm coming. I just have to say goodbye first." At that he nodded and went inside the TARDIS, leaving her door open a crack for me.

I closed my eyes to calm myself, and then turned to face Canton. "I guess I won't be seeing you then?" he asked keeping a straight face.

"No, you will probably never see me again." I stepped closer so that I was toe-to-toe with him. "You know when I first met you; I thought you were the ghost of someone else. Someone who came back to yell at me for not being there to save them. But then I got to know you and I realized that you were different than him." Tears were beginning to fill my eyes. "Yet I kept thinking of you as him," I leaned forward and hugged him. Getting close to his ear I whispered. "Will you give me the chance to say goodbye."

Canton didn't do anything for a second then he nodded his head. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his, giving him a long kiss. After a few moments I leaned back a fraction.

"Goodbye Benedict."

With no further words I stepped in the TARDIS and leaned on her doors. I closed my eyes tight, wishing I couldn't hear Cantons sharp intake of breath or the way he silently whispered "Marie." A name he shouldn't have known.

I don't know how long I stood there, just that I hadn't heard anyone speak for a while. Gathering the will to keep a straight face, I looked up and noticed that I was the only one in the console room. I was going to head to the kitchen to grab a snack, when my boot started to vibrate. Not trusting the console room, I headed towards a deserted hallway, checking the whole time for the other three. Happy that I had found an empty area, I slid my hand into my boot and pulled out my Farnsworth. Flipping it open, I was face-to-face with a short-haired red head. "Marie!"


	6. Chapter 6 Amy's pov

The Doctor had sent me to find Emma, after much grumbling I finally agreed to tell her he was looking for her, IF I ran across her on my way to the pool. I was about to turn into the hall with the burnt light, thinking that someone should get around to fix that, when I heard someone scream "Marie!" wanting to march down the hall and confront the person for managing to sneak into the T.A.R.D.I.S, but the scream was soon followed by Emma's voice. Quietly I hid in the shadows.

"Claudia, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really just Arties eyebrows taking on a life of their own."

Emma laughed, "Their always doing that!" her voice grew serious. "I told you guys to only call if you generally need my help."

The Claudia person was very silent for a moment, when she spoke again her voice was much quieter. "Artie didn't want to call you, but I really think you should come back. Please Marie; I know this is the last place you want to be after Benedict."

"I'll try to get there, I promise I'll try. There is no guarantee though. Goodbye 'Dia."

There was a metallic click, and then I could hear her steps coming towards me. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping I ran towards my room. I was in sight of my room when Rory started to come out of it. Screaming "In!" I pushed him back through the door.

"Amy! What in the world are you doing?" Rory asked rubbing his arm where he hit the dresser.

"I… I heard," Raising a finger, I put my head between my legs to catch my breath. After a few seconds I looked up towards him. "I need to talk to the Doctor."

"What? Why?" Rory followed my quick, determined steps to the console room where the Doctor said he would be.

"I don't think…." I started, but stopped when I saw Emma talking to the Doctor. I dropped my voice to a whisper and turned towards Rory. "Do you think we can trust her? I heard her talking to someone and they called her Marie, and the Doctor called her Shadow. Who is she?"

Rory walked up towards me and put his arms around me, "He trusts her." I struggled against his hold. "Amy, listen, as long as he trusts her, we have to as well."

I stopped struggling and watched the two of them chase each other around the console. When she finally caught him, the Doctor let lose an extremely loud laugh. I decided I would trust her, for now.


End file.
